The Amazing Series Is Not On Fire
by Bird of All Fandoms
Summary: Just a phan's collection of imagined scenarios, misadventures, and utterly ridiculous stories. Welcome to the lives of Daniel Howell and AmazingPhil. (Phan)
1. Home Is Where the Heart Is

AN/ **Hello fellow phans! Like every other member of this insane, beautiful, amazing fandom, I've developed a bit of a taste for Phan. Meaning that I ship them with all my little phannie heart. But unlike some people, I respect our two British dorks and try not to let my taste for their ship affect my respect for their friendship. That being said, let's get on with these feels!**

Disclaimer: So... you think I somehow own Dan and Phil? Odd thought.

* * *

Phil flopped onto his bed, letting out a small groan as he did. All his muscles ached, even his vocal chords, but performing a show always left Phil buzzing with excitement. Seeing all the people that came however far they did, and watching them be so excited after he and Dan finished their end dance... it made Phil feel like he had really made a difference in the world.

Even though he loved it, the adrenaline did nothing to help his sore arms and legs. And it didn't seem to help Dan either.

Normally, after a show, Phil would have stayed downstairs and talked with the crew a little, maybe had a party or something, and while sometimes he wouldn't go, like he had this time, Dan had gone to all of them. Until now. Phil's best friend was now draped over one of the armchairs, his head back and his eyes closed.

Considering how often they were found together, Phil wasn't really surprised that most nights, Dan would stay in his own hotel room. But tonight, he seemed to have forgotten that he could function without Phil.

"Dan, you okay?" Phil asked, sitting up. It wasn't that he minded Dan being around, but the sudden change had him worried.

"I'm just tired." Dan's reply would have satisfied most people, but Phil knew better. Dan wouldn't have missed out on free donuts just because he was tired. And if he was really that tired, he would have gone back to his room and crashed. Phil stood, crossing the room and sitting in the armchair next to Dan's.

"Dan, I'm worried. What's going on?" The other man was silent for several seconds before he lifted his head and looked at Phil. His dark brown eyes were clouded with emotions, and Phil struggled to identify them all. Lingering excitement from the show, exhaustion from being on the road so long, and also... pain.

Phil felt a bolt of concern stab his heart, and he reached out to his best friend. He rested his hand on Dan's shoulder. Dan gave him a faint smile, lifting his hand and interlocking his fingers with Phil's. A small part of Phil's heart hammered against his rib cage, but Phil pushed the feeling aside, writing it off to the fact that he had just finished a show.

"I love performing," Dan said. "I really do. But I'm getting tired. Physically and emotionally. I want to go home." Phil said nothing, thinking over his best friend's words. In truth, Phil was getting tired too. But unlike Dan, he had latched onto a thought that had kept him going for a while.

"Where's your heart?" he asked. Dan had closed his eyes again, but as Phil spoke, he opened them again and gave Phil a confused look.

"What?" Phil lifted a shoulder.

"Well, they say home is where the heart is, so where's your heart?" The confusion in Dan's eyes cleared, and he smiled again, this time more brightly.

"It's back in London. Sleeping in until 10, eating breakfast while watching an anime, doing nothing all day, and fighting over who has to go out to get the shopping." Phil smiled as well, and the excitement from performing slowly faded, replaced by a warm feeling in his chest that somehow gave him more energy.

"Doing rock paper scissors to see who gets the tripod first," he added. "Playing the Sims, and struggling to get the lighting down the hall." Dan nodded, squeezing Phil's fingers lightly. That small piece of Phil's heart beat a rhythm on his rib cage again.

"So your heart is back at the apartment?" Phil asked, pushing away the small piece of heart again, even though it was getting harder. Dan nodded again. "I find that hard to believe." Dan frowned and opened his mouth, but Phil cut him off. "I'm just saying, I don't think you could have performed all these shows heartless. So your heart isn't back at the apartment." Dan's gaze dropped from Phil's, and he examined the carpet.

"It's with you, you dork," he muttered, and Phil couldn't help but notice that Dan still hadn't let go of his hand. The warm feeling in his chest spread out through his body, and suddenly, he didn't feel tired anymore. The small piece of his heart had slowed down, but it was pulling the rest of his heart along with it.

"I want to go back to the apartment too," Phil murmured. There was silence in the room for a few minutes while Phil thought. Then an idea hit him and he stood, pulling Dan along with him.

"Phil-!" Phil only pulled Dan to the window, gripping the other man's hand as he did so. He glanced back to make Dan had followed him, then pointed out the window at the setting sun.

"Remember all those times we had to deal with the glare?" Phil asked. "All those times we would just stand at the window with cups of hot chocolate and watch the sunset as best we could?" Dan gave him a gentle smile.

"Of course." Phil returned the smile, pulling Dan closer to his side.

"Then you can watch this sunset and imagine you're back at the apartment, standing with a cup of cocoa by the window. Like a piece of home." Dan let himself be pulled closer, and Phil's heart decided it wasn't worth punching out a rib, and slowed, preferring a slower rhythm that Phil eventually realized matched Dan's.

"I already told you, home is with you," Dan said. Phil turned his head to look at the other man. In the fading light, Dan's hair reflected all the red light, and his eyes seemed to glow brightly. But his eyes didn't change color. They stayed that deep brown.

"Then you can imagine we're home," Phil murmured. Dan's eyes shone with light, and Phil couldn't help but think _I don't need the sunset. This is better._

Together, they watched the sun go down.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a review, as I'd love to hear what you think, and I'd also like to know if you think I kept them in character. I certainly tried to. Bird out!** **  
**


	2. Jumpscared

AN/ **Welcome back to the black hole that is my mind. Or rather, this fandom. Anyways, this oneshot. Phan, scary movie, popcorn. What more do you need? Let's go!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, blah blah blah, you know the rest.

* * *

Dan yawned, stretching and barely keeping his laptop on his lap. He squinted slightly as he tore his eyes away from the website he had open and looked at the digital numbers at the corner of his computer. 1 in the morning? It was still early enough for a snack.

Dan closed his laptop and set it on his bed beside him. He slid off the sheets and padded out the door, his socked feet making no sound on the floor. He stretched again as he made his way down the hallway. As he approached the kitchen, he realized that the hallway was flooded with light from the lounge. Dan frowned, putting one hand on the doorframe and poking his head around it.

He was greeted with a surprising sight. Some show Dan couldn't quite make out was playing on the tv, the volume turned low in what was clearly an attempt to not disturb Dan himself. Phil was curled up in a blanket, a bowl of popcorn sitting next to him on the couch.

"Phil?" Dan asked, confused. The other man yelped in surprise, jumping and sending the bowl of popcorn flying. Phil lunged at the remote and paused whatever was playing, turning to face Dan with wide eyes made even more so by his glasses.

"Dan! You scared me!" Dan snorted, stepping fully into the lounge.

"Obvs. What are you doing?" Phil said nothing, and in the white light of the tv, Phil's face looked even more pale than usual, but Dan could make out the red that had appeared on the other man's cheeks. Dan glanced at the tv, scanning the screen to figure out what his housemate could be watching at 1 a.m.

"An old American Horror Story?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Phil gave him a sheepish smile, but he replied,

"Yes! I wasn't tired so I decided I would put on a movie and see if what would help."

"Oh, and American Horror Story at 1 in the morning is going to help," Dan said, rolling his eyes but already turning towards the kitchen. "Well, I hope you haven't watched too much because I'm joining you. Give me a minute to make more popcorn since yours is now all over the floor."

"I thought you were on the internet like you always are this late. Or early, I guess." Dan glanced over his shoulder and realized that Phil had followed him to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet, talking to the other man without even facing him.

"I was. But I'd rather eat popcorn and watch you get scared." Dan set the bag of unpopped popcorn on the counter, looking up and grinning at the slightly indignant look that Phil was giving him.

"Thanks, Dan."

"You're welcs, mate," Dan said, putting the popcorn into the microwave and turning it on.

Ten minutes later, Dan was seated next to Phil on the couch in their usual fashion. That is, their usual fashion of what-even-is-personal-space-I-don't-know-anymore, which meant that they were sharing a blanket and the bowl of popcorn was resting on both their knees. Of course, most of their blankets were smallish compared to how tall they were, so they were shoulder to shoulder.

As he felt Phil flinch at a slight jumpscare in the movie, Dan reasoned that it would probably be easier to just get another blanket, but that would require moving. And besides, it was so much more fun to tease Phil whenever he jumped.

"Really?" he said, giving Phil a look. "That wasn't even that scary." Phil said nothing, only glancing at Dan briefly before returning his attention to the tv. Dan shook his head before also looking back to the screen. As he did, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It startled Dan slightly, as he had thought he had left his phone in his bedroom, but he still reached for his back pocket.

"Dan, what are you doing?" Phil's voice was pitched slightly higher than usual, but Dan didn't notice the change, only replying,

"I think my phone just went off."

He finally pulled his phone out of his pocket, sighing quietly as he realized it had only been a reminder. He set his phone on the table, looking back up at the tv. As he did, dramatic music blared from the speakers and a horrific white face materializing on the screen, shrieking like a demon.

"BLOODY HELL!" Dan toppled off the couch, sending the bowl of popcorn flying for the second time that evening. Of course, he had forgotten that he and Phil had been sharing a blanket, so when he went flailing off the couch-

He brought Phil with him.

Dan landed flat on his back, grunting as Phil landed across on his stomach. Some part of his brain that Dan didn't even know existed registered the fact that Phil was actually quite warm and he would happily lay there for a bit, but he pushed that aside and tried to focus on bringing air back into his crushed lungs. Thankfully, Phil had managed to grab the remote from his position and had paused the episode. They both lay there, Dan breathing heavily as he tried to refill his lungs.

"Well." Phil pushed himself off of Dan's stomach and Dan suddenly felt cold without the other man's warmth. "I suppose that wasn't scary either."

"Oh, shut up," Dan muttered, sitting up and clutching his stomach. Phil grinned at him, and a few seconds later, began laughing. Dan tried to stay irritated even though he had been the one to send them both off the couch, but he couldn't help but smile as well. Phil's smile was just so infectious.

"Here, hand me the bowl," Phil said, standing and holding out a hand. Dan grabbed the bowl, but used Phil's hand to pull himself up before holding the bowl out. Phil gave him a look, but took the bowl and headed out of the room. "I think we're destined to not have popcorn tonight." Dan only snorted, sitting back on the couch.

"Either that or we're both just really clumsy." Dan paused, thinking about what he said too late. "Wait, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, so we're both clumsy now?" Phil asked, reentering the room and sitting back on the couch with a new bowl of popcorn. His eyes shone in the light from the tv and Dan only muttered,

"No, you're still more of a klutz," and pressed play on the remote.

About an hour later found Dan and Phil still sitting on the couch, finally finishing the episode. Dan straightened from his slightly hunched position as the credits began rolling. He glanced at Phil and for the first time since their second irruption, realized how close they had gotten.

Phil had been huddled next to him when they had started, but now, Dan wasn't sure if they could get any humanly closer. He could feel Phil trembling, and it was clear that watching a horror show at 1 a.m. had done nothing to improve his chances of sleeping soundly.

Even as Dan looked at his best friend, Phil looked back at him, his eyes once again glowing the light from the tv. But for the first time that night, Dan realized he hadn't thought of it as a creepy glow, even though he had just been watching a horror show. The light just made Phil's already bright eyes shine brighter, which didn't seem possible.

"I'm not going to sleep tonight," Phil muttered, giving Dan a wry smile. Dan smirked, reaching across Phil to grab the remote from the other side of the couch. He pressed a few buttons and gestured at the queued episode of American Horror Story.

"Well, then let's get terrified." Dan pressed play, barely suppressing a grin as he felt Phil cuddle a little closer to his side.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Just like Dan and Phil with their end screen, please leave a review and ring that subscription bell! Wait...**


	3. AmazingBirthday

AN/ **Yes, AmazingBirthday. Mock me all you want, but hey, it suits. I wrote this a while back to celebrate Phil's birthday, if you couldn't tell from the chapter name, and decided it was worth sharing. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Phil ate too much cake and I don't have time to deal with this bloody thing!

* * *

Phil sat on the couch, laptop on his lap, glasses and pajamas on. His eyes were glued to the screen, even though one piece of his fringe drifted in front of his face. His phone lay next to him, but it was muted. Usually, this wouldn't be the case. Phil didn't have the same phone-being-turned-off-I'm-missing-out complex as his housemate, but he still cared about getting a notification if it came.

Today was the exception. Phil had turned thirty, and his Twitter, Tumblr, and every other social media account he had was being bombarded with "Happy Birthday!"s. Phil appreciated it, really he did, but after several hours of nonstop noise, it got annoying.

But his phone was off, and he could enjoy some quiet time. Just relaxing on the couch. Normally, he would have cared more about doing something more fun for his birthday, but today, all he wanted to do was relax.

"You know that's my sofa crease, right?"

Phil jumped. He paused the video he had been watching and looked up. A smile spread across his face.

"You came down from your room!" he said, surprised. Dan was still wearing his pajamas, much like Phil was, even though it was almost two in the afternoon. Dan gave him a quick smile as he disappeared out of the doorway.

"Yes, I did. Hunger is too hard to ignore."

"Usually you do!" Phil called after him. "And this is not your sofa crease! I'm sat on the left!" There was a clatter from the kitchen, followed by a moment of silence. Then Dan's voice drifted back to Phil.

"Which is my spot," Dan reappeared with his computer and a bowl of what was probably rice. Phil frowned, looking down at the couch.

"You can't have the whole sofa, Dan," he said, closing his computer and giving his housemate his full attention. Dan placed his own computer and bowl on the dinner table, still looking at Phil.

"Says who?"

"Me!"

The two had a silent face off for several seconds. Finally, Phil sighed and shifted slightly to his left. Dan gave him a triumphant smirk and settled himself next to Phil.

"Don't expect me to get up for you though," Phil said, his irritation with the other man already disappearing. "I'm comfortable too."

"But you don't have a browsing position that you get yourself into." Dan gestured to himself. Phil raised an eyebrow. His housemate had contorted into a half ball, his back pressed against the sofa cushions and his knees slightly up. His computer was balanced dangerously on his thighs, and Phil knew from experience that one good push would send Dan's computer toppling onto his face.

"I don't think I want a browsing position." Phil looked down at himself. His legs were dangling over the edge of the sofa in an extremely boring position, but his computer was significantly more safe. Not to mention Phil's back didn't hurt.

Dan's eyes flicked up and down Phil before returning to his computer screen. The two said nothing, both at ease with the other's presence. A good ten minutes passed before Phil asked,

"What were you doing up there all morning?" Dan said nothing, and Phil glanced over at his housemate. Dan's face had gone slightly pale, and Phil felt a flicker of concern ignite in his chest. "Dan? What were you doing?"

"Just an idea that wouldn't go away," Dan said, and it sounded normal enough. Except Phil had known Dan for a very, very long time. He knew when the other man was lying. And he was now. Phil sighed, closing his computer and setting it on the coffee table.

"Ok, what were you doing?" Dan's hands had frozen on his keyboard, but as Phil spoke, he unfroze, closing his computer and setting it next to him.

"I kind of have something to show you." Phil went to get up, but to his surprise, Dan stopped him. "No, I'm bringing it to you." Phil felt his eyes widen in surprise, but his housemate had already left the room.

"You're bringing it to me?" he asked the empty room. "That's a new one." It was very rare that Dan would bring something to Phil. It was usually the other way around, with Phil bringing Dan a drink, his phone, or whatever other object he was too lazy to get up and get himself.

"Alright." Phil snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the other man. Dan was standing half in and half out of the room, holding something behind the doorframe. "I'm not going to say anything, I'm just going to show you." Dan stepped into to the room, and Phil felt his mouth fall open.

Balanced in Dan's hands was a beautiful cake, with white frosting, detailed blue swirls, and purple spirals. It was a cake that Phil had noticed months ago at a shop they had passed while searching for a game. And Dan had remembered. And gotten it for him.

"Happy birthday Phil," Dan said quietly, sitting back onto the sofa, this time sitting up straight. Everything Phil could have said caught in his throat. Instead of making a joke or saying a simple "Thank you", he stuttered,

"Y-you remembered?" Dan gave him a gentle smile.

"Of course. It's hard to forget something like this."

Phil looked up at Dan, and his expression morphed from utterly shocked to completely amazed. If someone could have seen them at that moment, their expressions would have been enough to send a phan into tears. Phil's eyes were shining with pure amazement and adoration for his best friend, and Dan's smile was affectionate. It was small, but it managed to convey all the care Dan felt for the other man.

"Ok, I don't care if you want a piece or not, I'm about to drop this," Dan said, and Phil laughed, placing his hands under the platter and helping guide the cake to the coffee table.

"I so want a piece," Phil said, rubbing his hands slightly. "Do you have the cake cutter?" The other man was silent, and when Phil looked up, Dan's expression clearly said "Oh". Phil laughed again, standing and heading for the door. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

Half an hour later, the two sat on their couch, both holding plates of cake. The tv was playing an episode of the anime they were currently watching, but Phil wasn't paying it much attention. He was still smiling, smiling at the fact that Dan remembered something so small just so he could surprise Phil now.

"I think the cake is going to start getting uncomfortable if you keep looking at it like that." Phil looked up at Dan, whose fork was halfway to his mouth.

"When did you even get this?" Phil asked, gesturing at the half finished cake. "I would have noticed if you had put it in the cabinet, since there isn't any room in the fridge." Dan smirked at him.

"I just did." Phil grinned.

"You'll tell me eventually, right?"

"Sure." Dan frowned at his fork. "And you would have your present if I knew where the tape was. I was trying to wrap it this morning so you wouldn't notice, but I don't know where that thing went." Phil felt his smile turn slightly embarrassed.

"You were looking for the tape?" Their eyes met, and Phil started laughing. He couldn't help it, the look Dan was giving him was funny!

"Phil!" Dan's voice rose in pitch slightly, and Phil's heart warmed at the familiar sound.

"I used it up this time," he said, attempting to defend himself. The last time he had thrown away their roll of tape, not all of it had been used. Dan had not yet let him forget that one.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Dan asked, cake forgotten. "Because I only need a little, unlike someone."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Phil said, still laughing. Dan sighed, returning his gaze to the tv.

"Well, at least you didn't find the cake before now." Phil grinned, also looking back at the tv. A few minutes passed before Phil quietly said,

"Thanks for this, bear."

The tv seemed to fade out as Phil looked over at his housemate. Dan's eyes were shining in the light from the tv, and the same gentle smile he'd had before returned to his face.

"Happy birthday Phil."

* * *

 **These feels man. I just gave myself a feel attack rereading this. Aaah... I love Phan. Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a review and until next time, Bird out!**


	4. Fireworks

AN/ **In the middle of a boiling summer (or not, I guess?), here's some adorable fluffy Christmas Phan. Yeah, I was feeling festive. Hope you smile as much as I did writing this!**

Disclaimer: If I'm here writing, why would I have anything to do with two hilarious British nerds?

* * *

"Dan, hurry up!" Phil's call echoed through the flat, and Dan felt a bubble of irritation burst in his chest.

"Give me a second!" he screeched back, and Phil's muffled call of refusal drove him out of his bedroom grumbling bloody murder. "Do I look ready?" he demanded once he reached the lounge. Phil had been relaxing on the couch, the little bugger, but once Dan entered, his eyes lifted to meet Dan's. "Well?" Dan repeated, gesturing at himself. Phil's bright eyes flicked up and down.

"You look fine," he said, a smile crossing his face. "Nice shirt, by the way." Dan chose to ignore his best friend's last comment, as he had stolen one of Phil's shirts to try to match his outfit.

"Fine," he muttered, and Phil laughed, standing and stretching out. "You look better though." Dan couldn't help thinking that. Whereas he had looked slightly panicked and more than a little exhausted in the mirror, Phil was bursting with life, his bright blue eyes popping in contrast to his dark sweater and black jeans. Dan knew there was no way he looked as good as his best friend did.

"Do not," Phil said, his eyes shining. "Now come on, or we're gonna be late." He grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him towards the door. Dan went muttering, but he didn't resist the pull his best friend's warm hand gave.

They left the flat side by side, as Phil had dropped Dan's hand once they had reached the stairs, and Dan shivered at the cold London air. He hadn't expected it to be so chilly. Even with his black jacket and thick jeans, the wind whipped right through his clothes and froze his skin.

"More reasons to hurry," Phil said, not showing even a tad of sympathy for Dan's condition. Dan huffed, hurrying down the sidewalk before the other man could rib him further.

They were mostly quiet as they walked down the street, only making an occasional comment about the décor people had put up for Christmas. Dan had to smile as he passed an inflatable reindeer, and he laughed when Phil pointed out a large tinsel snowman. But Dan's breath caught in his throat as he and Phil approached the restaurant they had reserved a table at.

Soft lights winked over the door and along the front. Tinsel dangled from the windowsills in ornate patterns, and a small, but beautiful wreath hung on the door.

"Just this was worth it," Phil murmured, and Dan nodded. It was so festive without being overboard in the least. Dan loved it. "C'mon," Phil said gently, taking Dan's hand again and pulling him towards the door. "What good is a reservation if we aren't there for it?"

As it turned out, they were a few minutes before schedule, but the waitress let them have the table early. She led them through the busy main dining room and out to the patio. No one else was out there, and Dan gave his best friend a small smile as the door to the main room closed behind the waitress. It was just the two of them. As Dan liked it.

"Look at all the houses down there," Phil said. Dan did, smiling as he took in all the lights, all the painstakingly trimmed hedges, all the families carrying out yearly traditions. There was a reason he had wanted a table near the railing. This restaurant overlooked severals neighborhoods and few neighboring shops.

"Maybe we should take a walk around once we finish here," Dan suggested. Phil was silent, and for a second, Dan thought his best friend had shot down the idea without saying a word. But when he looked up, the other man was just giving him an amused smile.

"Are you sure you're not going to be frozen?" he asked. Dan grabbed his spoon and whacked Phil's hand with it. "Ow," the dark-haired man laughed, pulling his hand to his chest and giving Dan a hurt look. "That wasn't nice."

"I don't run that cold," Dan informed his best friend, gesturing with his spoon to make his point.

They bantered good-naturedly until the waitress returned with their orders. Conversation immediately took a steep dive, but one or the other occasionally made a comment about the food or a decoration they noticed while looking around. Eventually, Dan set his utensils down and sighed happily.

"Good meal," he said approvingly, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands over his head. Phil nodded, placing the last bit of his spaghetti in his mouth. "I kind of want a pie, though," Dan said thoughtfully, and Phil snorted. Dan gave his best friend a defensive look. "What? A pie sounds good!"

"It does to me too," Phil said once he had swallowed and wasn't laughing anymore. Dan stared at the other man for a few seconds, then grinned.

"You could have just said that and not made me think you were mocking me." When the waitress came back to clear their plates, Dan ordered two slices of apple pie to go. Phil gave him an odd look, but Dan waved a hand at the dark-haired man. He would see Dan's plan soon enough.

Dan paid in advance, dragging Phil to his feet and out of the restaurant the second their pies arrived. Dan ignored his protesting best friend, pausing only to grab plastic forks on his way out. Once into the street, Dan handed Phil his pie, along with a fork.

"Why the rush?" Phil asked, taking a bite of pie. Clearly his curiosity wasn't stronger than his remaining hunger.

"You'll see," Dan said, leading the other man towards an observation platform he had noticed while looking around. Once on it, Phil's eyes lit up with understanding. "Got it in one," Dan agreed, even though his best friend hadn't said a word. "There is going to be a fireworks show in a few minutes." He paused to give Phil a smirk. "And we had to hurry to see it.

"Of course we had to hurry," Phil laughed, sitting on the only bench on the platform and gesturing for Dan to join him. He did, curling up against the dark-haired man's side. Phil gave him a look, but thankfully said nothing. So maybe Dan was a little colder than he was letting on.

They quietly ate their pie, enjoying the breeze, the sights, and just the simple time together. Dan smiled softly as the first firework shot into the sky, exploding in a burst of red and green. He turned his head to say something to Phil, but his words died in his throat as his eyes landed on his best friend's face.

Phil's pale skin gleamed in the moonlight. His dark hair reflected all the colors the fireworks gave off, sending his locks shining in five different colors. And his eyes... his bright blue eyes caught the light of the red fireworks and burned a dazzling purple. Dan was suddenly very aware that he had been staring, but when Phil glanced over at him, his eyes flashed with something akin to awe, and a soft smile touched his features.

"I'd say this was worth the cold," the dark-haired man noted, his gaze not leaving Dan's. He nodded, still captured by those beautiful eyes. They weren't purple anymore, though. Just that lovely shade of blue that Dan had always thought went so well with Phil's black hair.

"Definitely worth it." He tore his eyes away from his best friend and focused as best he could on the show the fireworks were putting on. But for all the light and fancy patterns, Dan was mostly focused on the warmth his best friend gave off and, when he glanced over, the light in Phil's eyes.

And if the other man caught him staring a few times, Dan didn't care.

Phil was staring right back at him.

* * *

 **Aww, the feels. Did you guys like that fluffiness? Please drop a review, and until next time, Bird out!**


End file.
